This invention concerns a present card that is to say a greetings card which, in addition to serving as a vehicle for a greetings message, is adapted to serve a secondary function so that in its functional capacity it may be regarded as a gift or a present.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a present card comprising two card leaves hingedly connected together, one of said leaves having a perimetral frame around one of its faces so that the said one of the leaves, with the other leaf detached or not as desired, can be employed as a picture frame or photograph frame, characterised in that the frame is formed by folded-over tongues provided along the four edges of the said one of the leaves.